<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>日本作家乙一简介及作品全纪录（更新时间2020.9.12） by kanonmisuzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415787">日本作家乙一简介及作品全纪录（更新时间2020.9.12）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonmisuzu/pseuds/kanonmisuzu'>kanonmisuzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otsuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonmisuzu/pseuds/kanonmisuzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>日本作家乙一简介及作品全纪录（更新时间2020.9.12）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>※※※开头最重要的先说三遍：有条件请支持正版！有条件请支持正版！有条件请支持正版！Kindle不贵啊！！！※※※</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>本文主框架基本搬运自中文维基百科“乙一”条目（略有格式及内容补正）：</p><p>https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%B9%99%E4%B8%80 。</p><p>内容框架来自乙一日文维基百科、各大出版方官网、乙一个人推特等信息的翻译。主要以日版原作及中文译本版本信息为主。因篇目收录差异，其他语种的版本难以兼顾并一一记录。</p><p>译名大部分采用的是台版译名（台版通常出版更多和更快、大陆版如有出入应会标明）。</p><p>笔者本人虽是“乙一”条目编辑者及维护者之一，但并不拥有版权。</p><p>本文的全部文字在<a href="https://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-cn/Wikipedia:CC_BY-SA_3.0%E5%8D%8F%E8%AE%AE%E6%96%87%E6%9C%AC">知识共享&amp;署名-相同方式共享 3.0协议</a>之条款下提供，附加条款亦可能应用（请参阅<a href="https://wikimediafoundation.org/wiki/%E4%BD%BF%E7%94%A8%E6%9D%A1%E6%AC%BE">使用条款</a>）。</p><p>PS：<strong>笔者翻译全靠机翻，有错请务必指出，先行谢过。</strong></p><p>PPS：文内内链已尽可能<strong>按译者及版本区分</strong>。但由于：①笔者有很多书暂时无法买到/借到（获得后会更新）；②笔者入坑晚，很多早年链接早已失效……等原因，疏漏自然难以避免，请发现者务必提醒。（为什么要区分译者？理由：<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/711682232?">1</a> <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/3820333/">2</a> <a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/838356520">3</a> <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/144416505/">4</a>   1、3已失效）</p><p>PPPS：实在等不及整理的可以看这里：<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/707964098">在线1</a>  <a href="https://www.douban.com/note/296302836/">在线2</a>  <a href="https://pan.baidu.com/s/1i39sTq1">下载</a>  当然，其中有篇目错位和译者版本信息缺失之类的问题，就不在笔者负责范围内了。</p><p> </p><p>部分作品盘点：<a href="https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MjM5NDU3ODYwMQ==&amp;mid=2650785043&amp;idx=1&amp;sn=a3b9c9b0396918756a878eec616c73fe&amp;chksm=be8eccd589f945c326d56c56fcdb7d0f8055f1facfe23565c45786459e106a7fb029ee39077c#rd">『ダ・ヴィンチ』杂志 2016年5月刊——乙一出道20周年特辑</a> （翻译来自99读书人）</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>乙一（おついち）</strong>
</p><p>乙一（1978年10月21日－）是日本小说家。本名安达宽高。福冈县出生，丰桥技术科学大学生物工学部毕业，目前居住于东京。</p><p> </p><p>本名：安达 寛高（あだち ひろたか）</p><p>出生时间：1978年10月21日</p><p>出生地：日本福冈县田主丸町（现久留米市）</p><p>笔名：</p><p>乙一（おついち）</p><p>山白 朝子（やましろ あさこ）</p><p>中田 永一（なかた えいいち）</p><p>枕木 忧士</p><p>职业：小说家</p><p>语言：日语</p><p>国籍：日本</p><p>母校：丰桥技术科学大学工学部</p><p>创作时期：1996年 -</p><p>体裁：推理小说</p><p>奖项：</p><p>JUMP Novel Grand Prix（1996年）</p><p>本格推理大奖（2003年）</p><p>小学馆儿童出版文化奖（2012年）</p><p>配偶：押井友绘（妻）</p><p>儿女：儿子，姓名不详（生于2010年） </p><p>亲属：押井守（岳父）</p><p>官方网站</p><p>https://www.shueisha.co.jp/otsuichi/</p><p>日语写法：</p><p>日语原文：乙一</p><p>假名：おついち</p><p>平文式罗马字：Otsuichi</p><p> </p><p>目录</p><p>1作家</p><p>2笔名</p><p>3家庭</p><p>4文学赏受赏、候补历</p><p>5小说作品列表</p><p>5.1乙一名义</p><p>5.2山白朝子名义</p><p>5.3中田永一名义</p><p>5.4越前魔太郎名义</p><p>5.5乙一、中田永一、山白朝子、越前魔太郎名义</p><p>5.6单行本未收录作品</p><p>6影像作品列表</p><p>6.1安达宽高名义</p><p>6.2乙一名义</p><p>7作品媒体化列表</p><p>7.1电影</p><p>7.2漫画</p><p>7.3绘本</p><p>7.4广播剧</p><p>7.5有声书</p><p>7.6电视剧</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>生平</strong>
</p><p>乙一于1996年年仅17岁时凭借《夏天、烟火、我的尸体》荣获第六届集英社“JUMP小说·非虚构大奖”，选考时备受选考委员栗本薰强力推荐。2002年更以《GOTH 断掌事件》获得第三届“本格推理大奖”后，从轻小说出身而转成为人气作家。</p><p>乙一在大学时加入了科幻小说俱乐部，爱好玩美国的电子游戏、看电影、阅读。</p><p>乙一擅长短篇作品，写作风格融合各种文派，多元的风貌，作品风格可分为以残酷而凄惨为基调的“黑乙一”，及悲痛而纤细为基调的“白乙一”，前者以在集英社的作品与《GOTH 断掌事件》为主，后者以在角川Sneaker文库刊行的作品为例。其对角色的细腻刻划、奇幻惊耸的情节、需要思考的推理部分、意想不到的结局等，使读者有耳目一新的感受。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>笔名</strong>
</p><p>笔名“乙一”是根据他使用的工程用计算机名字“Z-1”（卡西欧的16位元口袋型电子辞典“FX890P/Z1”）所取的。</p><p>乙一也以山白朝子、中田永一等笔名来发表作品。另有一不常用笔名枕木忧士（在《杀死玛丽苏》文末尾公布），用以投稿电影随笔。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>家庭</strong>
</p><p>2006年，乙一与电影导演押井守的女儿电影作家押井友绘（现名：安达友绘）结婚。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>文学赏受赏、候补历</strong>
</p><p>1996年 《夏天、烟火、我的尸体》第6回JUMP小说·非虚构大奖获奖</p><p>2003年 《GOTH 断掌事件》第3回本格推理大奖获奖</p><p>2003年 《犬》第56回日本推理作家协会奖短篇部门提名作品</p><p>2007年 《枪与巧克力》 这本推理小说了不起！第5位、第23回宇都宫儿童文学奖获奖</p><p>2012年 《再会吧！青春小鸟》（中田永一名义）第61回小学馆儿童出版文化奖获奖</p><p>2013年 《宗像与钢笔事件》（中田永一名义）第66回日本推理作家协会奖短篇部门提名作品</p><p>2016年 《如空气般不存在的我》（中田永一名义）第29回山本周五郎奖提名作品</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>小说作品列表</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>乙一名义</strong>
</p><p><strong>夏天、烟火、我的尸体／夏天、烟火和我的尸体（夏と花火と私の死体，<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/277931006?pn=1">集英社</a>／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/513473971?see_lz=1&amp;pn=1">独步文化</a> </strong>王华懋<strong>／当代世界出版社 </strong>王华懋<strong>／新经典·南海出版 </strong>连子心<strong>）</strong></p><p>夏天、烟火、我的尸体（夏と花火と私の死体）（另有<a href="https://st.hujiang.com/mag/1437519387/">空际</a>翻译版本。）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/159379597?see_lz=1">优子</a>（←原载于雅虎博客，域名为otsu-ni，即闪光光超人*乙二*，翻译或录入不确定）</p><p>※作品解说：</p><p>
  <a href="http://d.hatena.ne.jp/shins2m/20110820/1313766068">日版（小野不由美）</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/635829043?see_lz=1">台版（张筱森）</a>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>天帝妖狐（集英社／独步文化 </strong>王华懋<strong>／当代世界出版社 </strong>王华懋<strong>）</strong></p><p><a href="https://www.douban.com/note/296293514/">A MASKED BALL -以及厕所的香烟先生的出现与消失-</a>（A MASKED BALL ア マスクド ボール-及びトイレのタバコさんの出现と消失）（此为王华懋译本录入，另有<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/562061539?see_lz=1">闪光光超人*乙二*译文</a>）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/534306118?see_lz=1">天帝妖狐</a> （原贴发于2009年2月，推测为王华懋译本录入。）</p><p> </p><p><strong>石之目（石ノ目，集英社）/ 平面犬。/ 平面狗（平面いぬ。，集英社文库／当代世界出版社</strong> 李颖秋<strong>／独步文化</strong> 龚婉如<strong>）</strong></p><p>石眼／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/526382442?see_lz=1">石目</a>（石ノ目）（该贴发于2009年1月，楼主仅转载，未标识译者信息。<a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-3d-29100-1.shtml">天翼星</a>于2007年1月发布了翻译，并未完结。比对二者译文，完全一致。）</p><p>小初／<a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-48-541200-1.shtml">阿原</a>（はじめ）（天翼星发于2006年10月。）</p><p>BLUE／<a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-3d-28717-1.shtml">阿蓝</a>（天翼星最早发于<a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-48-541049-1.shtml">2006年9月</a>。）</p><p>平面犬。/ <a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-48-541043-1.shtml">平面狗</a>（平面いぬ。）（楼主天翼星声称自己并非译者，只是拿了朋友的译文。该贴最早发于2006年9月。其人于同年12月<a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-3d-28458-1.shtml">重发的贴子</a>中补充：“这些乙一的作品都是专业的朋友刚刚翻译的，现在的市面上根本看不到中文版的，听说在明年还有出版书的消息，总之有喜欢乙一的朋友先饱饱眼福吧。”最接近该时间段的是2007年李颖秋译文。）</p><p> </p><p><strong>失踪HOLIDAY／失踪假日（角川Sneaker文庫／青春文化／皇冠文化</strong> 张秀强 / 李志颖<strong>／译林出版社</strong> 张秀强 / 李志颖<strong>／磨铁图书·浙江文学出版社  </strong>张秀强 / 李志颖 / 修愚<strong>）</strong></p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/495988213?see_lz=1">形似小猫的幸福</a>（しあわせは子猫のかたち）/幸福宝贝（皇冠文化）（张秀强 / 李志颖译文。另有<a href="https://st.hujiang.com/mag/165500341670/">sjbluesky</a>翻译版本。）</p><p><a href="http://readfree.me/book/7063845/">失踪HOLIDAY</a> （张秀强 / 李志颖译文）</p><p>玛丽亚的手指</p><p>※浙江人民出版社2020年再版特别收录</p><p> </p><p><strong>只有你听到 CALLING YOU（きみにしか闻こえない CALLING YOU，角川Sneaker文库／青春文化／皇冠文化 </strong>王华懋<strong>／译林出版社</strong> 吴名<strong>）</strong>（青春文化版译者无从考证）</p><p><a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-48-541098-1.shtml">Calling You</a> （天翼星发于2006年9月。距离此时最近的版本为2005年的青春文化版。另有<a href="https://st.hujiang.com/mag/1416832032/">兰汐羽兮</a>翻译版。）</p><p><a href="https://www.guokr.com/post/293427/">伤</a>／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/790547784?see_lz=1">伤－KIZ/KIDS－</a>（2010.06 译者为正直社日翻组（收录于《飞·奇幻世界》2009年第9期）／梧桐种子   <a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/790547784?see_lz=1">备份</a> 。另有<a href="https://st.hujiang.com/mag/1423369213/">sjbluesky</a>翻译版本。）</p><p>花之歌／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/698964885?pn=1">华歌</a>（华歌）（2010.01 译者未知）</p><p><a href="https://www.douban.com/note/296345625/">假女友</a>（ウソカノ）（译者为闪光光超人*乙二*（《文苑：经典美文》2015年第9期刊载的译文也是这一版，至于有没有授权就不知道了。另有<a href="http://www.storychina.cn/frmOnlineStory_Detail.aspx?ID=1896">改编版</a>，改编者信息不详。）</p><p>※皇冠文化2019年再版特别收录</p><p> </p><p><strong>暗黑童话（集英社／当代世界出版社</strong> 龚婉如<strong>／独步文化</strong> 龚婉如<strong>）</strong></p><p>※原作中并无将乌鸦与少女的童话单独列为《眼的记忆》这一做法，应是中文版产物。而“爱的记忆”似是“eye的记忆”误译，实际上更像是美妙的误会。</p><p><a href="https://www.douban.com/note/296290786/">全文</a>（应为龚婉如译文录入。）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/452715639">眼的记忆</a>（应为龚婉如译文录入。）</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>濒死之绿／将死未死的青（死にぞこないの青，幻冬舎文库／<a href="https://www.lightnovel.cn/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=13771&amp;page=1&amp;authorid=1468">尖端出版</a> </strong>陈惠莉<strong>／广西师范大学出版社 </strong>陈惠莉<strong>／新经典·南海出版 </strong>连子心<strong>）</strong></p><p>※上文链接为可见最早的录入，并未完结，完结版在<a href="https://www.douban.com/note/296347145/">这</a>，录入者不明。<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/847899889?see_lz=1&amp;pn=1">备份</a></p><p>※※有些“文包”和“整理”中将一篇叫《小翠之死》的文章归入乙一作品，乃至放在本书目录下，然本书在出版时仅收录同名小说一篇，并无“小翠”。溯源至贴吧2008年的一个<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/f?kz=461402492">贴子</a>，楼主并无说明此文为原创亦或是乙一译作。多番查询日语原文材料，亦未见相关记载，笔者倾向于其为仿作。</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>在黑暗中等待 / 在黑暗中等（暗いところで待ち合わせ，幻冬舎文库／尖端出版 </strong>陈惠莉<strong>／广西师范大学出版社 </strong>陈惠莉<strong> / 南海出版 </strong>田秀娟<strong>）</strong></p><p>※全文有译者<a href="https://www.lightnovel.cn/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=255914&amp;page=1&amp;authorid=45016">hjpotter</a>的版本</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>GOTH 断掌事件（GOTH リストカット事件，角川书店／青春文化 </strong>陈可冉 / 秦刚<strong>／皇冠文化</strong> 陈可冉 / 秦刚 （再版）陳可冉 / 秦剛 / 高詹燦<strong> ／译林出版社</strong> 陈可冉 / 秦刚<strong>）</strong></p><p>※有<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/576327697?see_lz=1">已校对全本</a>，发布于2009年，根据下文录入的《声音 Voice》具体译者不详，校对者为森野夜_夕。校对文中提及的错版→<a href="http://www.99lib.net/book/3083/index.htm">备份</a>。</p><p>暗黑系 Goth（暗黒系 Goth）</p><p>断掌事件 Wristcut（リストカット事件 Wristcut）.</p><p>狗 Dog（犬 Dog）</p><p>记忆 Twins</p><p>土 Grave</p><p><a href="http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/articlelist_1195848265_7_1.html">声音 Voice</a>（声 Voice）（录入者为panpan，时间是2007年，推测为青春文化版。）</p><p><a href="https://www.douban.com/note/296322920/">森野前往拍纪念照之卷</a>（GOTH 番外篇 森野は记念写真を撮りに行くの巻）（因贴吧原文信息缺失，暂时无法确认译者是谁。）</p><p>※仅皇冠文化2019年再版特别收录</p><p> </p><p><strong>寂寞的频率（さみしさの周波数，角川スニーカー文庫／青春文化／<a href="http://www.99lib.net/book/6969/index.htm">皇冠文化</a> </strong>杨爽 / 秦刚<strong>／译林出版社</strong> 杨爽 / 秦刚<strong>／磨铁图书·浙江文学出版社</strong> 杨爽 / 秦刚<strong>）</strong></p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/827833620?see_lz=1">未来预报&amp;期盼明日天晴</a>（未来予报 あした、晴れればいい。）（青春文化版录入。该版译者不明，猜测可能还是杨爽和秦刚。另有<a href="https://st.hujiang.com/mag/1440121725/">sjbluesky</a>翻译版本。）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/495994614?see_lz=1">小偷抓住的手</a> / 握手小偷的故事（手を握る泥棒の物语）（贴子是08年发的，推测可能是青春文化版录入。）</p><p>胶卷中的少女／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/883749347?see_lz=1">胶片中的少女</a>（フィルムの中の少女）（2010年9月录入。<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/870658568">原贴</a>并未标注版本。在此之前可查的唯一中文版为05年青春文化版（港版），皇冠文化版（台版）则是2011年的。译者存疑。）</p><p><a href="http://www.99lib.net/book/6969/239967.htm">失去的世界</a>／<a href="http://www.99lib.net/book/6967/239930.htm">被遗忘的故事</a>（失れる物语）（译者分别为杨爽 / 秦刚、陈惠莉）</p><p> </p><p><strong>ZOO／动物园（集英社／当代世界出版社 </strong>李颖秋<strong>／独步文化 </strong>张筱森<strong>／人民文学出版社</strong> 张筱森<strong>）</strong></p><p>小饰与阳子／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/465437509">小饰与洋子</a>（カザリとヨーコ）（本贴发于2008年8月所发，且Yoko不同于张筱森译本，被译作“洋子”，推断为李颖秋译本录入。张筱森译文<a href="http://bfts.5read.com/pdf/1B/1B9A35D0E02C145800697899334A563E1-10.pdf">试阅</a>。另有<a href="https://st.hujiang.com/mag/1414459779/">sjbluesky</a>翻译版本。）</p><p>把血液找出来！（血液を探せ！）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/343945961?see_lz=1">向阳之诗</a>（阳だまりの诗）（本贴发于2008年3月所发，推测为李颖秋译本录入。另有<a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-3d-29174-1.shtml">天翼星</a>2006年发的版本，经对照，文字内容完全一样。另有<a href="https://st.hujiang.com/mag/1428211191/">sjbluesky</a>翻译版本。）</p><p><a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-3d-28535-1.shtml">SO-far</a>／远离的夫妇／沙发（SO-far そ・ふぁー）（天翼星发于<a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-48-541229-1.shtml">2006年11月</a>。其声称“这些作品都是出版社的朋友刚刚翻译过来的，市面上应该没有”。据现有线索判断，最接近该日期的是2007年李颖秋译文。另有<a href="https://st.hujiang.com/mag/165500353082/">sjbluesky</a>翻译版。）</p><p>寒冷森林中的小白屋／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/344888658?see_lz=1">冰冷森林中白色的家</a>（冷たい森の白い家）（译者为彗星。）</p><p>Closet／衣橱／<a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-3d-28749-1.shtml">储藏室</a>（最初可追溯至天翼星的2006年11月的<a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-48-541244-1.shtml">贴子</a>。译者存疑。）</p><p>神的话语／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/343199605?see_lz=1">上帝的诅咒</a>（神の言叶）（本贴发于2008年3月所发，推测为李颖秋译本录入。另有<a href="https://st.hujiang.com/mag/138882085/">sjbluesky</a>翻译版。）</p><p><a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-48-541201-1.shtml">ZOO</a>／动物园（天翼星发于2006年10月。）</p><p>SEVEN ROOMS／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/303826797?see_lz=1">七个房间</a> （原贴为2007年12月录入，推测为李颖秋译本。另有<a href="http://bbs.tianya.cn/post-3d-28996-1.shtml">天翼星</a>发译文于2007年1月。二者译文完全一致。）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/f?kz=684562834">在即将坠落的飞机里</a>（落ちる飞行机の中で）（发贴时间为2009年，推测为李颖秋译本录入。）</p><p>从前，在太阳西沉的公园里／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/344888358?see_lz=1">在昔日黄昏的公园中</a>（むかし夕日の公园で）（译者信息不明，依发帖时间推测为李颖秋译本。）</p><p>※最初在乙一官方网站上以Flash的形式被公开的短篇小说（现已中止公开）</p><p> </p><p><strong>被遗忘的故事（失はれる物语，角川书店／台湾角川</strong> 陈惠莉<strong>／译林出版社</strong> 陈惠莉<strong>）</strong></p><p>Calling You（翻译见前文）</p><p>失去的世界／被遗忘的故事（失はれる物语）（翻译见前文）</p><p>伤／伤 KIZ/KIDS （翻译见前文）</p><p>握手小偷的故事 / 小偷握住的手（手を握る泥棒の物语）（翻译见前文）</p><p>形似小猫的幸福（しあわせは子猫のかたち1（翻译见前文）</p><p><a href="http://www.99lib.net/book/6967/239934.htm">玛莉亚的手指</a>（マリアの指）（译者为陈惠莉）</p><p>以下是文库版收录的作品，中译版并未收录：</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/1904766051?see_lz=1">我那聪明的胖次君</a>（ボクの贤いパンツくん）（译者为diamondshoes）</p><p>假女友（ウソカノ）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/844881234?see_lz=1">后记</a>（陈惠莉译文录入。）</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.douban.com/note/296417509/"><strong>小生物语</strong></a><strong>（幻冬舎／尖端出版</strong> 陈惠莉<strong>／人民文学出版社</strong> 陈惠莉<strong>）  </strong></p><p><strong>※</strong>结集了作者在个人主页和幻冬舎网站上连载的小品文</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>土耳其日记〜“无用之人”作家三人组之浑身虚脱游记〜（とるこ日记〜“ダメ人间”作家トリオの脱力旅行记〜）（集英社） </strong>
</p><p> ※与友人定金伸治、松原真琴合著的游记，先在个人主页上连载，出单行本时作了大幅修订。其中的<a href="https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404236667979440005">《毒杀天使》</a>是为了纪念单行本发行而特地撰写的。（翻译：HOSHINO）</p><p> </p><p><strong>枪与巧克力（铳とチョコレート，讲谈社／独步文化</strong> 王华懋<strong>）</strong></p><p>※另有译者<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/3149617905?see_lz=1">sitarant</a>的全文翻译+注解版本（<a href="http://www.99lib.net/book/8053/index.htm">备份</a>）。序章/时间轴部分有译者<a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/18149337/">贺</a>的翻译。</p><p>独步文化版<a href="https://media.weibo.cn/article?id=2309404151674720655895">导读</a>、<a href="https://media.weibo.cn/article?id=2309404152007450569410">解说</a>  录入by木海</p><p> </p><p><strong>“The Book”jojo's bizarre adventure 4th another day（集英社／东立出版社 </strong>许昆晖<strong>）</strong>（<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/790901192?pn=1">全文翻译</a>。时间晚于东立版发售。）</p><p>※‘JoJo的奇妙冒险’第四话‘不灭钻石’的小说化作品</p><p> </p><p><strong>箱庭图书馆（箱庭図书馆，集英社／独步文化 </strong>王华懋<strong>／人民文学出版社 </strong>潘璐<strong> ）</strong></p><p>小说家栽培法（小说家のつくり方，原作：黄兔‘蝴蝶与街灯’）（人民文学版<a href="http://bfts.5read.com/pdf/F7/F7A175AFB612411F98748E31DE3069C01-21.pdf">试读</a>，另有译者<a href="https://site.douban.com/106429/widget/articles/1933008/article/17042556/">袁斌</a>版）</p><p>上便利商店去!／便利店日和！（コンビニ日和！，原作：泰‘上便利商店去!’）</p><p>青春绝缘体（青春绝縁体，原作：イナミツ‘青春绝缘体’）</p><p>梦幻仙境／奇境（ワンダーランド，原作：冈谷‘钥匙’）（人民文学版<a href="http://product.dangdang.com/23998026.html">试读</a>。另有译者<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/1450375415?see_lz=1">diamondshoes</a>版本。）</p><p>王国之旗（王国の旗，原作：怜人‘王国之旗’）</p><p>白色足迹（ホワイト・ステップ，原作：たなつ‘积雪讯息’）（译者<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/1465149358?see_lz=1">diamondshoes</a>版本）</p><p>※由日本集英社推出的企画“乙一小说再生工厂”而组成的短篇小说集。企画内容是通过“RENZABURO”的读者投稿作品，再由乙一挑选、润饰。原作可在官方网站上阅读。</p><p>网址：http://renzaburo.jp/8528/index.html</p><p> </p><p><strong>Arknoah 1 我所创造的怪物（Arknoah 1 仆のつくった怪物，集英社／四季国际 </strong>王蕴洁<strong> ／浙江文艺出版社 </strong>郭勇<strong>）</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>埋伏日记（張り込み日记，ナナロク社）</strong>
</p><p>※摄影师渡部雄吉、乙一（构成、文句）合著。除写真外，增设了以东京塔出现前的东京为舞台，再现真实发生在1958年的，两位追踪“茨城县下杀人分尸案（大西克巳事件）”的刑事20天中的搜查记录的内容。</p><p> </p><p><strong>花与爱丽丝杀人事件（花とアリス杀人事件，小学馆／皇冠文化</strong> 王华懋<strong>／中国友谊出版公司</strong> 冷婷<strong>）（岩井俊二之动画电影小说化）</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>我所创造的怪物II：龙焰／Arknoah 2 我所创造的怪物 龙火（Arknoah 2 ドラゴンファイア，集英社／集英社文库／中国友谊出版公司 </strong>赵婉宁<strong>／四季 </strong>王蕴洁<strong>）</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4919488882?see_lz=1"><strong>亡灵之车</strong></a><strong>／Car of the dead（カー・オブ・ザ・デッド，kindle）</strong>（译者为diamondshoes）</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>东京（文鸟文库）</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>怪兽时间（かいじゅうタイムズ，Amazon Kindle）</strong>
</p><p>※由2018年7月23日至10月2日在‘西日本新闻’连载的随笔专栏文章集结而成。封面为乙一使用免费素材自行拼凑。</p><p>※※篇目与连载时相比有所增删。例如，当时为连载专栏绘制插图的画师土器修三曾在社交媒体上分享其为‘胶囊旅店的故事（カプセルホテルの话）’一篇创作的插图和剪报，但在文集中则未见此篇；此外，文集最后亦增加了两篇名为‘新写的文章·1（书き下ろしエッセイ・１）’和‘新写的文章·2（书き下ろしエッセイ・2）’的随笔。</p><p>（众包民翻：<a href="https://www.douban.com/note/700185183">汇总</a> <a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5962092660?see_lz=1">汇总</a>（备份） <a href="https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404311997343767738">目录</a> 译者征集中，翻译更新中……）</p><p> </p><p><strong>小说白井</strong>（小说 シライサン，角川文库）（<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/Ii3cXnstC">试阅</a>，日语，内容与《怪与幽》刊载内容相比有少量修改）</p><p>※以乙一自编自导的同名电影改编而成的小说。先在2019年9月号‘怪と幽’vol.002上刊载开篇节选（<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/I4mzn3rEi">试阅</a>），后于2019年11月21日正式刊行完整单行本。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>山白朝子名义</strong>
</p><p><strong>献给死者的音乐（死者のための音楽，MEDIA FACTORY,INC.／独步文化</strong> 王华懋<strong>／<a href="http://www.99lib.net/book/6972/index.htm">上海人民出版社</a></strong> 王华懋<strong>）</strong></p><p>长旅的起点／长远旅程的开始（长い旅のはじまり）（王华懋译文<a href="http://bfts.5read.com/pdf/F8/F8D20EA77697784172F37FB3CF7232EB1-21.pdf">试读</a>）</p><p>井底（井戸を下りる）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/3030772760?see_lz=1">黄金工厂</a>（黄金工场）（推测为王华懋译文）</p><p>未完之像（未完の像）</p><p>鬼物语</p><p>关于鸟与天降异物的现象（鸟とファフロッキーズ现象について）</p><p>献给死者的音乐（死者のための音楽）</p><p> </p><p><strong>胚胎奇谭（エムブリヲ奇谭，MEDIA FACTORY,INC.／<a href="http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_94599ee00101qky3.html">皇冠文化</a></strong> 高詹灿 <a href="http://www.99lib.net/book/8051/index.htm">备份</a><strong>／上海人民出版社 </strong>匡匡<strong>）</strong></p><p>胚胎奇谭（エムブリヲ奇谭）（上海人民版<a href="http://nfts.5read.com/pdf/B8/B8EEE67B851066CE55BE1978E1D508E11-21.pdf">试读</a>，另有译者<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2476002037?see_lz=1">diamondshoes</a>版和译者<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2209682388?see_lz=1">aivlas</a>版，后者因台版已发售停止公开，仅余转载贴子。）</p><p>青金石幻想／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2535311089?see_lz=1">琉璃幻想</a>（ラピスラズリ幻想）（译者为diamondshoes）</p><p>汤烟事件（<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2535311089?see_lz=1">汤烟事変</a>）（译者为diamondshoes）</p><p>绞／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2583960830?see_lz=1">死限</a>（〆）（译者为diamondshoes）</p><p>不存在的桥（あるはずのない桥）</p><p>无脸岭（颜无し峠）</p><p>地狱</p><p>不可以捡梳子（栉を拾ってはならぬ）</p><p>“走吧。”少年说（“さあ、行こう”と少年が言った）</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>我的赛克洛斯（私のサイクロプス，KADOKAWA／皇冠文化</strong> 高詹灿<strong>／天闻角川·新星出版社</strong> 徐嘉悦）</p><p>我的赛克洛斯／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4542764149?see_lz=1">我的独眼巨人</a>（私のサイクロプス）（译者为diamondshoes）</p><p>巴太温的翡翠（ハユタラスの翡翠）</p><p>方形头盖骨的孩童们（四角い头盖骨と子どもたち）</p><p>削鼻寺（鼻削ぎ寺）</p><p>河童村（河童の里）</p><p>死亡之山（死の山）</p><p>哈哈大笑之夜（呵々の夜）</p><p>汲水木箱的下落（水汲み木箱の行方）</p><p>星星和熊的悲剧（星と熊の悲剧）</p><p> </p><p><strong>如果我的头脑正常（私の头が正常であったなら，KADOKAWA／天闻角川·新星出版社</strong> 林枫）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5567506827?see_lz=1">世界上最短的小说</a>（<a href="https://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/321709000372/">世界で一番、みじかい小说</a>，2016年6月角川书店‘幽 vol.25’）（原文部分试阅，中译译者为diamondshoes）</p><p><a href="https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404211028811506168">无头鸡夜行</a>（首なし鶏、夜をゆく，『Mei（冥）』vol.2，高詹灿 译 ）（节选）</p><p>※鶏的注音：どり，读作Dori</p><p> <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/110577779/">酩酊SF</a>（ <a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5372962304">酩酊SF</a>，2017年11月‘文艺KADOKAWA’）（前一个链接为翻译，后一个链接为该书前30页原文试阅+翻译。翻译：Nabatame  校对：木海&amp;我，文字介绍翻译：绿色奇迹  <a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/110577779/">译文备份</a>） <br/> <br/>被窝里的宇宙（布団の中の宇宙，『幽』vol.28） <br/> <br/>把孩子沉到水里（子どもを沈める，『幽』vol.27） <br/> <br/>无线电对讲机（トランシーバー，2014年4月『Mei（冥）』vol.4） <br/> <br/>如果我头脑正常的话（の頭が正常であったなら，『幽』vol.26 ） <br/> <br/><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5555176217?see_lz=1">晚安孩子们</a>（おやすみなさい子どもたち）（译者为diamondshoes） <br/> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>中田永一名义</strong>
</p><p><strong>百濑，看我一眼／百濑，转过头来（百瀬、こっちを向いて。，祥伝社／独步文化 </strong>钟雨璇<strong>／中国友谊出版公司</strong> 烨伊 <a href="http://bfts.5read.com/pdf/5F/5F09E506AFC0CAF4E03666EFB64B0AE71-21.pdf">试读</a><strong>）</strong></p><p>百濑，看我一眼／百濑，转过头来（百瀬、こっちを向いて。）</p><p>※另收录于《<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2235076061">I LOVE YOU我愛你</a>》（平裝本出版有限公司，2006，黄薇嫔 译）（<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4097467432">备份</a>）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2297272799?see_lz=1">海滩</a>（なみうちぎわ）（译者为diamondshoes）（独步版<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4705187929?see_lz=1">试阅文段</a> <a href="https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=zh-CN&amp;sl=zh-TW&amp;u=http://www.cite.com.tw/book%3Fid%3D68549&amp;prev=search">备份</a>）</p><p>高丽菜田里他的声音／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2340262927">甘蓝田里的彼之声</a>（キャベツ畑に彼の声）（译者为diamondshoes）</p><p>小梅经过／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2436148418?see_lz=1">小梅轻轻过</a>（小梅が通る）（译者为diamondshoes）</p><p>鲸与烟的冒险 / <a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2987419190?see_lz=1">鲸鱼与烟雾的冒险</a>（ 鲸と烟の冒険 ，‘百瀬、こっちを向いて。’番外篇）（译者为diamondshoes）</p><p> </p><p><strong>吉祥寺的朝日奈君（吉祥寺の朝日奈くん，祥伝社／独步文化 </strong>钟雨璇<strong>）</strong></p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2352750385?see_lz=1">开始交换日记！</a>（交换日记はじめました！）（译者为diamondshoes）</p><p>涂鸦冒险记（ラクガキをめぐる冒険）</p><p>请不要破坏三角形（三角形はこわさないでおく）</p><p>吵闹的肚子（うるさいおなか）</p><p>吉祥寺的朝日奈君（吉祥寺の朝日奈くん）</p><p> </p><p><strong>唇上有歌／再会吧！青春小鸟（くちびるに歌を，小学馆／<a href="http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_94599ee00101qtn8.html">时报文化</a> </strong>王蕴洁<strong>／中国友谊出版公司 </strong>冷婷<strong>）</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>我不会写小说（仆は小说が书けない，KADOKAWA／新雨出版 </strong>伊之文<strong>／浙江人民 </strong>伊之文<strong>）</strong></p><p>※与中村航合著（<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5251645802">新雨版介绍</a>）<strong><br/></strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>如空气般不存在的我 / 如空气般存在的我（私は存在が空気，祥伝社／祥伝社文库／独步文化 </strong>刘姿君<strong> / 千本樱文库·台海出版社 </strong>刘姿君 <strong>）</strong>（译者死火_神影的《<strong><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4334550713?see_lz=1&amp;pn=1">我的存在是空气</a></strong>》全书翻译。）</p><p>少年移动者（少年ジャンパー）</p><p>如空气般不存在的我（私は存在が空気）</p><p>爱情十字路（恋する交差点）</p><p>缩小灯大冒险 Small-Light Adventure（スモールライト・アドベンチャー）</p><p>控火人汤川小姐／<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4231570432?see_lz=1">发火女孩汤川</a>（ファイアスターター汤川さん）（译者为diamondshoes）</p><p>超能人生（サイキック人生）</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>蒲公英少女</strong>（ダンデライオン，小学馆／独步文化）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>越前魔太郎名义</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>魔界侦探冥王星O Violin之V（魔界探侦 冥王星O ヴァイオリンのV）</strong>
</p><p>※‘魔界侦探冥王星O’系列，是由日本电影、舞台剧、小说系列‘脖子造怪机’中登场的虚拟作家“越前魔太郎”所著的轻小说，在日本由多家出版社分别出版。共用该笔名的作家还包括舞城王太郎（原作）、相生生音、入间人间、折口良乃、秋田祯信、御影瑛路等。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>乙一、中田永一、山白朝子、越前魔太郎名义</strong>
</p><p><strong>杀死玛丽苏（メアリー・スーを杀して 幻梦コレクション，朝日新闻出版／朝日文库／皇冠文化 </strong>高詹灿 <strong>/ 北京联合出版</strong> 赵婉宁<strong>）（安达寛高解说）</strong>（<a href="https://www.crown.com.tw/BookInfo.aspx?bid=533008">皇冠文化试阅</a>。译者死火_神影的<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4338673586?see_lz=1">全书翻译</a>，未完结。）</p><p>可爱的猴子日记／可爱的猿猴日记 / 猿日记之爱（爱すべき猿の日记，乙一名义）</p><p>山羊座的友人（山羊座の友人，乙一名义）</p><p>宗像与钢笔事件（宗像くんと万年笔事件，中田永一名义）</p><p>杀死玛莉苏（メアリー・スーを杀して，中田永一名义）</p><p>无线电对讲机（トランシーバー，山白朝子名义）</p><p>某印刷物的下落（ある印刷物の行方，山白朝子名义）</p><p>伊娃·玛莉·克罗斯（エヴァ・マリー・クロス，越前魔太郎名义）</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>单行本未收录作品</strong>
</p><p>移动玩具（动くおもちゃ，2000年8月‘小说昴’）</p><p>妻子的电话（妻の电话，2000年8月‘小说昴’）</p><p>神隠（神隠し，2000年8月‘小说昴’）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2565137132?see_lz=1">楼梯</a>（阶段，2002年10月角川sneaker文库‘悪梦制御装置―ホラー・アンソロジー’，2013年2月角川文库‘青に捧げる悪梦’）（翻译：璐希娜、校对：桔梗蓝田）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2397933889?see_lz=1">被祝福的水</a>（<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2396275963?see_lz=1">祝福された水</a>，2002年11月‘达芬奇’）（翻译：口嫌体正直_）</p><p>JoJo的奇妙冒险 蒂尔普博士的解剖学讲义（ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 テュルプ博士の解剖学讲义，2002年10月‘阅读JUMP’）</p><p>※乙一在2002年的「読むジャンプ」揭载过序章的四部后日谈小说，未完结。类似于The Book的原型，但之后已经过了大幅度的改动。（相关资料：<a href="http://www.jojo-china.com/wp/2017/01/25/%E5%B0%8F%E8%AF%B4-%E3%80%8A%E9%98%85%E8%AF%BBjump%E3%80%8B12%E6%9C%88%E5%8F%B7%E5%88%8A%E7%99%BB%E3%80%8C%E6%9D%9C%E7%88%BE%E5%8D%9A%E5%A3%AB%E7%9A%84%E8%A7%A3%E5%89%96%E5%AD%B8%E8%AA%B2%E3%80%8D/">中文</a>  <a href="http://www.mandarake.co.jp/information/2012/10/04/21cmp04/">日文</a>）</p><p>日语原文整理：<a href="https://ameblo.jp/masamijojo/entry-11259089195.html#main">1</a> <a href="https://ameblo.jp/masamijojo/entry-11270439634.html">2</a> <a href="https://ameblo.jp/masamijojo/entry-11271378373.html#main">3</a> <a href="https://ameblo.jp/masamijojo/entry-11276417020.html">4</a> <a href="https://ameblo.jp/masamijojo/entry-11281319284.html#main">5</a> <a href="https://ameblo.jp/masamijojo/entry-11283174649.html#main">6</a> <a href="https://ameblo.jp/masamijojo/entry-11292294179.html#main">7</a> <a href="https://ameblo.jp/masamijojo/entry-11293776334.html#main">8</a> </p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/698974470?pn=1">F先生的口袋</a>（F先生のポケット，2004年3月‘浮士德vol.2’）（推测为尖端编辑部译文）</p><p>小生EVA物语（小生ヱヴァ物语，2004年4月少年Ace编辑部‘新世纪福音战士EVA &amp;EVA 2合集（角川Comics·Ace）’）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/156342353?see_lz=1">孩子去了远方</a>（子供は远くに行った，2004年12月‘浮士德vol.4’）（译者为闪闪光超人*乙二*）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/698961328?see_lz=1">对谁来说都不连续</a>（谁にも続かない，2004年12月‘浮士德vol.4’）（疑为尖端编辑部汉化）</p><p>※乙一、北山猛邦、佐藤友哉、滝本竜彦、西尾维新的接力小说→本期杂志附带<a href="http://www.kanunu8.com/book3/7525/">访谈</a>（疑为尖端编辑部汉化，轻之国度录入，原始地址已不可考。）</p><p>会思考的芦苇（もの思う苇，2004年11月‘浮士德vol.4’）</p><p>※枕木忧士名义，由x6suke绘制插图。该笔名披露于‘杀死玛莉・苏 梦幻收藏’篇末。</p><p>窗边吹来的风（窗に吹く风，2005年11月‘浮士德vol.6 SIDE-A’）</p><p>UTOPIA（2006年8月‘写轻小说！’）</p><p>※以装订袋的形式收录构思创作的全过程记录</p><p>故事制造装置（物语制造装置，2007年3月P-VINE‘2027 ボヤボヤしてたら、すぐやってくる。2027年のお话。’）</p><p>爷爷的胡子之中（おじいさんのひげのなか，2009年6月‘BALLAD issue#1’)</p><p>我与你在电车中相遇（电车のなかで逢いましょう，2010年11月‘U-cafe 乙一特集号’）</p><p>情节的写作方法（<a href="http://d.hatena.ne.jp/kaien/20110302/p1">プロットの作り方</a>，2010年11月幻冬舎文库‘ミステリーの书き方’）</p><p>※日本推理作家协会著</p><p>周四的早餐（木のぼりごはん，2010年12月‘BALLAD issue#2’）</p><p>我想要变得烦人（オレはうるさくしたいんだ，2013年6月‘BALLAD issue#3’）</p><p>五分钟的永远（<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4488234947?see_lz=1">五分间の永远</a>，2016年3月偕成社童书‘5分钟的男友’）（链接为配图及基本情报，不涉及原文）</p><p>被钉在地球上的男子（<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4519380266?see_lz=1">地球に磔にされた男</a>，2016年4月新潮社‘yom yom vol.40’，2016年8月新潮文库nex‘十年交叉点’）（链接为基本情报介绍，不涉及原文）（民翻完结，译者为木海 <a href="https://www.douban.com/note/698437830/">1</a> <a href="https://www.douban.com/note/698486958/">2</a> <a href="https://www.douban.com/note/698540353/">3</a> <a href="https://www.douban.com/note/698635261/">4</a> <a href="https://book.douban.com/review/9795601/">译者后记</a>）</p><p>※中田永一名义</p><p><a href="http://naidy.lofter.com/post/2693e4_ad60c70">冷静侦探小松·Returns</a>（<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4476912232?see_lz=1">なごみ探侦おそ松さん・リターンズ</a>，2016年5月‘达芬奇’）</p><p>※‘小松先生’同人小说（翻译：@六棵松站 @若质萌豚 @一如既往DGM 校对：@Zz西风散尽 以上均为译者当时微博ID）</p><p>无人岛与一本书（无人岛と一册の本，2016年7月‘き・まま No.6’）</p><p>※中田永一名义</p><p><a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/IxVcXA2BK">去买面包吧</a>（パン、买ってこい，READ and RUN！接力连载短篇小说，2016年10月‘Sports Graphic Number Do 2016 vol.27’）（译者：公子工一）</p><p>※中田永一名义，后收录于2017年8月文春文库‘走る?’</p><p>FLIM（フィルム，2017年5月‘达芬奇’）</p><p>※以星野源同名歌曲‘<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av6943251/">フィルム</a>’为题创作的短篇小说</p><p>将沉之船与爱（沈みかけの船より、爱をこめて，2017年7月新潮社‘迷―まよう―’）（参本作家访谈近藤史惠×永岛惠美×乙一  <a href="https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404267191527682410">机翻熟肉</a>by kanonmisuzu  <a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5815618415?see_lz=1">备份</a>）</p><p>悠川同学想被拍下来（悠川さんは写りたい，2018年6月Kadokawa『幽』）</p><p>※山白朝子名义</p><p><a href="https://www.douban.com/group/topic/122670805/">转生勇者根据亲身经历写了异世界小说</a>（転生勇者が実体験をもとに异世界小说を书いてみた，2018年7月）（生肉备份：<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5848498814?see_lz=1">全文</a>  <a href="https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404268013649015027">1/4</a> <a href="https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404268016652182265">2/4</a> <a href="https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404268019894372752">3/4</a> <a href="https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404268025535702373">4/4</a>）（熟肉完结：<a href="https://www.douban.com/note/698858741/">1/4</a> <a href="https://www.douban.com/note/699567850/">2/4</a> <a href="https://www.douban.com/note/701668592/">3/4</a> <a href="https://www.douban.com/note/701694334/">4/4</a> 译者为木海）</p><p>※在JUMP恋爱小说大赏第二回征集期间连载，共4回，在集英社官网上免费公开</p><p>家政妇（家政婦，2018年12月Kadokawa『幽』）</p><p>※山白朝子名义</p><p>蟹喰丸（蟹喰丸，2019年1月‘き・まま No.8’）</p><p>※中田永一名义</p><p>然后变成熊（そしてクマになる，‘怪と幽’vol.003）</p><p>催眠术（催眠术，2020年2月11日星海社主办“READING x READING LOFT9 Shibuyaルーキー声优対决の阵”活动场贩）</p><p>来自未来的儿子（未来から来た息子，2020年2月11日星海社主办“READING x READING LOFT9 Shibuyaルーキー声优対决の阵”活动场贩）</p><p>※以上两个短篇均从属于“1500字的故事（1500文字の物语）”系列（<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/ItKAxD2bk">活动repo汇总</a>）</p><p>小説一電話逃跑了（，小學舘《Story Box》2020年3月號）<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/IC7dYFRno">原文全文（官方公开）</a></p><p>墓地的小説家（，『怪と幽』vol.004）<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/IFxcY862G">原文试阅</a></p><p>待在家中杀人事件（ステイホーム殺人事件，星海FICTION，ステイホームの密室殺人　２　コロナ時代のミステリー小説アンソロジー）</p><p>小说家逃走了（小説家、逃げた，『怪と幽』vol.005）<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/JkkJgsIZE">原文试阅</a></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>专栏文章</strong>
</p><p>怪物时间（かいじゅうタイムズ，从2018年7月23日开始，在‘西日本新闻’连载随笔）</p><p>（连载相关信息整理：连载告知更替通告-<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/GqCyFxM6E">图片版</a>-<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/GrgPEwKTT">文字熟肉</a> 连载正文生肉-<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/GsCO97vk6">⑤⑥</a><a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/GsL5zmAp6?from=page_1005053219025862_profile&amp;wvr=6&amp;mod=weibotime&amp;type=comment#_rnd1535557381445">⑦</a> 图透<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/GygehnTY1">①(11)(16)(21)(27)(32)</a> 插图汇总<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/GygbCeqtU">A</a> ）</p><p>（众包翻译进行中！译文汇总：<a href="https://www.douban.com/note/700185183/">豆瓣</a>）</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>影像作品列表</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>安达宽高名义</strong>
</p><p><strong>二花子の瞳　～にかこ、の、ひとみ～</strong>（2002年）（编剧）</p><p>※佐藤圭作导演的作品。编剧：佐藤圭作、安达寛高。</p><p><strong>泳道归程</strong>（<strong>プールで泳いだ帰り道</strong>，2002年 ）（编剧、导演）</p><p><strong>立体东京</strong>（2007年）（导演）</p><p><strong>弃宝之岛：遥与魔法镜</strong>（2009年）（编剧）</p><p>（诸神字幕组：<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/bangumi/play/ep83683">在线1</a> / <a href="https://sub.kamigami.org/1982.html">下载1</a> <a href="http://bt.acg.gg/show-dc0719035118ae365f23047ee6e94ff9fae4f932.html">下载2</a> <a href="https://share.dmhy.org/topics/view/177417_3D_720P_MKV_BDRip.html">下载3</a></p><p>译者不明：<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av336540/">在线2</a> </p><p>中文配音：<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av71099/">在线3</a> <a href="http://www.bd-film.co/dh/2741.htm">在线4</a> </p><p>生肉：<a href="https://share.dmhy.org/topics/view/296981_philosophy-raws_MOVIE_2D_BDRIP_10bit.html">下载4</a> <a href="https://share.dmhy.org/topics/view/296980_philosophy-raws_MOVIE_2D_3D_BDRIP_10bit_BD_2.html">下载5</a> </p><p>更多在线&amp;下载：<a href="https://neets.cc/search?key=%E9%81%A5%E4%B8%8E%E9%AD%94%E6%B3%95%E9%95%9C">Neets</a>）</p><p><strong>一周年忌日的故事</strong>（一周忌物语，2009年）</p><p>※演员：染谷将太</p><p><strong>晚安咖啡因</strong>（Good Night Caffeine，收录于‘ぼくたちは上手にゆっくりできない。’，2015年3月28日公开）（编剧及导演）</p><p>※与舞城王太郎、桜井亜美分别作为编剧及导演，拍摄三个以“咖啡”为题材的的故事</p><p>※初回限定同捆特典：Living of the living dead（リビング・オブ・ザ・リビングデッド）（导演、剧本、编集）</p><p><strong>剧场版 超人捷德 联结吧！愿望！！/ 剧场版 捷德奥特曼 连接吧！心愿！！</strong>（剧场版 ウルトラマンジード　つなぐぜ! 愿い!!，预定于2018年3月10日上映）</p><p>※坂本浩一监督作品。脚本协力：安达寛高。（后一个是大陆官方译名）</p><p>普通话在线 <a href="https://v.qq.com/detail/t/thhytja0ukfksy1.html">1</a></p><p><strong>怨铃／白井</strong>（シライサン，2020）（导演、编剧）</p><p>※演员：饭丰万理江、稻叶友</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.zzrbl.com/wordpress/?p=13957">猪猪日剧字幕组</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>乙一名义</strong>
</p><p><strong>密室彼女</strong>（2006， 剧団、本谷有希子）（原案）</p><p><strong>立食师列传</strong>（立喰师列伝，2006）（出演：デラックスメケメケ団）</p><p><strong>超人捷德/捷德奥特曼</strong>（ウルトラマンジード，2017年7月8日开播）（系列构成）</p><p>※以安达宽高名义书写剧本</p><p>日语在线 <a href="https://www.iqiyi.com/v_19rr7ya6ew.html">1</a> <a href="https://list.youku.com/show/id_zefbfbd15efbfbd3f5bef.html">2</a> <a href="https://v.qq.com/detail/v/v9ketktkbs96fj4.html">3</a> </p><p>普通话在线 <a href="https://v.qq.com/detail/n/nug3wu4a6zvwy8s.html">1</a> </p><p><strong>罗布奥特曼</strong>（ウルトラマンルーブ，2018年7月7日开播）（编剧）</p><p>※以安达宽高名义书写剧本</p><p>日语在线 <a href="https://www.iqiyi.com/v_19rr1i79ys.html">1</a></p><p><strong>恐怖报纸 / 恐怖新闻</strong>（恐怖新聞，2020年8月29日開播）（系列構成）</p><p><a href="http://zhuixinfan.com/main.php?mod=viewtvplay&amp;pid=1209">人人字幕组</a>  <a href="https://weibo.com/5389683779/Jjnyj57LQ">幻月字幕组</a></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>作品媒体化列表</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>电影</strong>
</p><p><strong>握手小偷的故事</strong>（2004年）</p><p>导演：犬童一心、主演：内山理名、忍成修吾</p><p><strong>ZOO</strong>（2005年）</p><p>小饰与阳子</p><p>导演：金田龙；脚本：东多江子；演员：小林凉子、松田美由纪、吉行和子、木下凤华</p><p>SEVEN ROOMS</p><p>导演：安达正轨、脚本：奥寺佐渡子、演员：市川由衣、须贺健太、沙耶子、佐藤仁美、木南晴夏、仲村绫乃、东山麻美、高桥真唯、吉高由里子</p><p>SO-far</p><p>导演：小宫雅哲、脚本：山田耕大、演员：神木隆之介、铃木杏树、杉本哲太、志贺广太郎、山川建夫</p><p>（花絮：<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av6762342">在线</a>  ）</p><p>向阳之诗</p><p>导演：水崎淳平、脚本：古屋兔丸、演员：铃木香澄、龙坐</p><p>（正片：<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av306523">在线1</a>  ）</p><p>ZOO</p><p>导演：安藤寻、脚本：及川章太郎、演员：村上淳、滨崎茜</p><p> </p><p><strong>在黑暗中等待</strong>（2006年）</p><p>导演：天愿大介、主演：田中丽奈、陈柏霖</p><p>2006年11月25日公开。</p><p><strong>只有你听得到</strong>（2007年）</p><p>导演：荻岛达也、主演：成海璃子、小出惠介</p><p><strong>KIDS</strong>（2008年2月）</p><p>导演：荻岛达也、主演：玉木宏、小池彻平</p><p>（SUBPIG猪猪映画/猪猪日部落：<a href="http://www.zzrbl.com/?p=3829">下载</a>）</p><p><strong>濒死之绿</strong>（2008年夏）</p><p>导演：安达正轨、主演：须贺健太、城田优、谷村美月</p><p>（日菁字幕组：<a href="http://www.mytvbt.net/viewthread.php?tid=287&amp;extra=page=19">下载</a>/在线已失效）</p><p><strong>GOTH</strong>（2008年12月下旬）</p><p>导演：高桥玄、主演：本乡奏多、高梨临</p><p>（高清白字/疑似DVD中字：<a href="https://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTY4ODIzNDI0.html">在线1</a> <a href="http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTE4NzQ2NTEy.html">在线2</a></p><p>流星雨日影组/蓝字：</p><p>优酷：<a href="https://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTA5NDY4Mjg4.html">在线2</a> <a href="https://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTM1NTQ1OTI0.html">在线3</a> <a href="https://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMjA0MzE1OTQw.html">在线4</a> <a href="https://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTA5NzcyNTE2.html">在线5</a> <a href="https://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTE2ODk3MjY0.html">在线6</a> <a href="https://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTEwNDc5MjQ0.html">在线7</a> ……</p><p>花絮：<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3823698">在线</a></p><p>完整发布试映见面会：<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av9601937">在线</a>）</p><p><a href="http://real-yuanwei.lofter.com/post/1d13727b_1157447f"><strong>吉祥寺的朝日奈君</strong></a>（2011年） （译制by原味字幕组）</p><p>导演：加藤章一、主演：桐山涟、星野真里</p><p><strong>百濑，看我一眼</strong>（2014年）</p><p>导演：耶云哉治、主演：早见朱莉</p><p><strong>再会吧！青春小鸟 / </strong><a href="http://pssclub.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=15173"><strong>唇上之歌</strong></a>（2015年2月21日）（译制by三角字幕组）</p><p>导演：三木孝浩、主演：新垣结衣</p><p>（信息未确认中字：<a href="http://www.pniao.com/Mov/one/2356.html">下载1</a> <a href="http://www.bd-film.co/gq/20633.htm">下载2</a> </p><p>SUBPIG猪猪映画/猪猪日部落：<a href="http://www.zzrbl.com/?p=4993">下载3</a> </p><p>三角字幕组：<a href="http://pssclub.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=15173">下载4</a> </p><p>B站会员正版：<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/bangumi/media/md26549990/">在线</a>）</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>漫画</strong>
</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/311408915?see_lz=1">初</a>／小畑健（集英社周刊少年Jump）（汉化by夜露死苦）</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/311427630?see_lz=1">GOTH</a>／大岩贤次（角川书店／台湾角川）（翻译by苏林）</p><p>只有你听到 CALLING YOU／都筑摄理（角川书店／台湾角川）</p><p>收录“<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/311416823?see_lz=1">Calling You</a>”“<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/311420757?see_lz=1">伤 -KIZ/KIDS-</a>”（翻译by方郁仁）</p><p>濒死之绿（蓝色阴影）／山本小铁子（幻冬舍／长鸿出版社）</p><p>收录“<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/311762856?see_lz=1">濒死之绿</a>”“<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/311765578?see_lz=1">在黑暗中等待</a>”“<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/311769479?see_lz=1">形似小猫的幸福</a>”3作。（翻译by林佳烨）</p><p>ZOO／矢也晶久（集英社）</p><p>收录“カザリとヨーコ”“神の言葉”“陽だまりの詩”“ZOO”。</p><p><a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/311396367?see_lz=1">失踪HOLIDAY</a>／清原纮（角川书店／台湾角川）（翻译by郑惠纯）</p><p>只有你听得到／清原纮（角川书店／台湾角川）</p><p>伤／清原纮（角川书店BeansAce／台湾角川）</p><p>再会吧！青春小鸟／森泰士（小学馆／青文出版社）</p><p>山羊座的朋友／三代川将（集英社／青文出版社）（<a href="http://ac.qq.com/Comic/comicInfo/id/544867">腾讯动漫</a>有部分免费+部分付费正版全集。另有<a href="http://www.manhuatai.com/syzdyr/">潜水汉化组</a>汉化版，全7话，仅译至第5话。）（正版<a href="https://cakes.mu/series/3406">生肉</a>）</p><p><a href="https://comic-walker.com/contents/detail/KDCW_MF00000038010000_68/">エムブリヲ奇谭</a>／屋乃启人（KADOKAWA）</p><p>白井 ~超自然女子高中生的青春~（シライサン ～オカルト女子高生の青い春～）／崇山崇（扶桑社）（<a href="https://weibo.com/3219025862/IiFP8jckb">少量REPO</a>）</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>绘本</strong>
</p><p>快藏起袜子！（<a href="https://tieba.baidu.com/p/866556261?see_lz=1">くつしたをかくせ!</a>）／ 羽住 都（作画）、Aliy Lickfold（翻译）（光文社）</p><p>我的聪明胖次君（ボクのかしこいパンツくん，原作：‘ボクの贤いパンツくん’）／长崎训子（イースト・プレス）</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>广播剧</strong>
</p><p>只有你听到 CALLING YOU（广播剧CD）</p><p>导演：乡田穂积、脚本：乙一、大坂尚子、配音：新谷良子、入野自由。</p><p>封面：羽住都</p><p>形似小猫的幸福</p><p>2005年3月12日19时00分〜20时00分在TBS广播Radio World特别节目中播出。</p><p>剧本改编：高田胜博、配音：伊藤阳佑、大冢千弘、渡边武彦、技术：とみさわよしみつ、演出：饭岛和明</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>有声书</strong>
</p><p>睡前故事（<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av19859821/">ベッドタイム・ストーリー</a>）（星海社FICTIONS）</p><p>原作：乙一、朗读：坂本真绫、插图：钓卷和</p><p>黑暗中的对话（<a href="http://new-play.tudou.com/v/544013843.html">ダイアログ・イン・ザ・ダーク</a>）（星海社FICTIONS）</p><p>原作：乙一、朗读：栗山千明、插图：钓卷和</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>电视剧</strong>
</p><p>失踪HOLIDAY（2007年朝日电视台）</p><p>导演：前田哲，宫下健作、主演：石桥杏奈。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>